Trifecta
by cinegeist
Summary: What if when Regina took the potion to be rid of the Evil Queen, she split herself in three instead? Into what is, what was and what could have been; and so the story goes:
1. Chapter 1

What if when Regina took the potion to be rid of the Evil Queen, she split herself in three instead? Into what is, what was and what could have been; and so the story goes:

Enchanted Forest, present day:

Regina painstakingly made her way through the dense forest, always on the lookout for danger. If the last two days had taught her anything it was to be on guard at all times. The hills and valleys she grew up in now felt foreign and threatening. Never before has she had to survive on her own. Living off the land was also a lot less enjoyable than she d imagined it would be. After hours of walking, Regina finally reached the rocky outcrop towering above the tree line. Please let there be a cave I can use as shelter for tonight! , the girl said to herself. Dreading the darkness in the caverns all most as the full moon tonight, kept looking until she found one she could fit into. After several attempts, Regina was able to make a small fire at the entrance of the cave. Hoping it wouldn t draw the wrong kind of attention to her campsite but would help keep the wild animals away. A meager meal was all she had been able to forage but it was a welcome treat, though over too soon and as she bedded down for the night she prayed the wolf she had heard the night before was now far away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby lopes through the tall prairie grass, enjoying the magic of the full moon and the company of her pack. Since returning to the Enchanted Forest, she feels more like herself again; although the ache of lonely still lingers. Shaking off the gloomy mood, she sprints after the pack mates and decides to take pleasure in the moment. The moonlight shines brightly on the valley and foothills, reminding Ruby why this land is called enchanted. Before long fog from the creeks and rivers will blanket the valleys and make the hunt more challenging. After the wolves have travelled several more leagues, the wind shifts to the north and brings with it a strange and unnerving scent. Having caught the smell several times over the past few days, Ruby decides to finally follow the trail and set her mind at ease by exploring its source. She settles into a comfortable run as she changes directions and heads towards the nearby forest. In her wolf form the distance flies by and Ruby soon enters the shadows of the trees. As an afterthought, she howls to get a sense of where her travel companions are heading. When the howl is returned moments later from further, she continues her trek deeper into the forest, satisfied she ll be able to catch up with them later in the night. Even staying on game trails, it takes her another hour before through the undergrowth she spots a fire near the cliffs. Agitated and weary, she circles the small clearing carefully staying out of sight. 


	3. Chapter 3

Violent tremors rake Regina s body as the creature prowls in the dark of the forest. S _tay calm_ , she tells herself over and over since the howling had jarred her awake earlier. _That's the only way I'll make it through this!_ The animal seems content to observe but the looming threat becomes too much for Regina. She snaps and hurls a burning branch towards the beast. It responds with vicious growls and barred teeth. Having had enough of, Ruby crouches low to the ground and advances on the other women. The anticipation of the coming battle and violence in her every movement; eager for the reckoning to begin the wolf lunges at the shadows hiding her quarry. What she finds there is more outrageous than the magic she expected to thrown her way. That instant of hesitation was enough for the younger woman to recover somewhat from the shock of coming face to face with the enormous wolf. Kicking hot embers into the monster's face; Regina charges at the animal with only her dagger. Dazed and disoriented, Ruby rubs her snort and head into the ground to put out the flames. On instinct alone, she survives the fatal blows by the enraged girl. Again and again, Regina attacks in a frenzy fighting for her life. After the rage settles, she begins to sob uncontrollably. Much later she lifts herself up to face the carnage she has wrought.


	4. Chapter 4

When Regina regains consciousness thick fog blankets the clearing making it impossible for her to see her surroundings. The smell of blood and burnt flesh gradually bring back the memories of the night before. Numb from the pain and the frigid air, she wraps her arms around herself and listens with all the might for sounds of the beast. Over her thundering heartbeat she hears faint breathing in the distance. _That wretched creature is still alive!_ Regina's gut clenches in terror as she realizes the nightmare continues. Adrenaline rushes through her veins as she picks herself up and begins to survey the blackened earth for her weapon and bundle of provisions. With tasks at hand and a renewed sense of courage, Regina clings to one thought: _Surely, the beast would have killed me already if it could_. Gathering her meager possessions is more challenging than she expected. Her camp looks as though an ogre had ripped through it. Stale blood, ash and gear are everywhere she can see in the haze. Ill from the stench, she considers leaving them but decides against it. The gear is too valuable and hard earned for Regina to leave behind. In these fiendish new circumstances even the simplest of items can mean the difference between life and death. Only minutes pass as she quietly scours the ground for anything of use. Although Regina stays away from the side of the clearing where the wolf collapsed, she remains vigilant; confident she will hear should the creature awaken. _I owe you an apology_ , a voice shatters that delusion as someone slowly appears out of the fog holding her hands out in surrender.


	5. Chapter 5

Limping towards the horrified woman, Ruby proceeds with extreme caution. _Granny always says my temper would be the end of me one day_ , Ruby chides herself, _and that was way too close!_ So this time she takes great care to appear non-threatening.

"Who are you? What are you?" Regina demands when the pale figure slowly approaches her.

"I'm Ruby, but everyone calls me Red. As for what; I'm a werewolf. I thought it would be pretty obvious after I changed back during our scuffle last night." With a huff the lanky woman sits down on the ground and starts dressing her wounds.

"What do you want from me?" Regina insists; undeterred by the bizarre revelation and casual behavior of the other woman.

"That's where the apology comes in: I thought I was tracking an old enemy and came looking for a fight to settle the score. I must have been a terrifying sight. It was reckless of me and I would like to make amends."

Now all Ruby could do was wait for the younger woman to make up her mind. Until the risk of further bloodshed has passed, neither of the women will be able to properly attend to their many injuries. Finally after an agonizingly long wait, Regina softens her stances and sneers,

"A proper apology is a good start, Madame."


	6. Chapter 6

"Madam!?" Ruby croaked before she dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"You're a madwoman! I knew it." was Regina's reply to the woman's strange behavior as she slowly backed away.

Shaking her head and with tears running down her face Ruby finally calmed down enough to speak. "I have been called at lot of things but 'Madam' is a new one. But you're right, I'm not great with apologizing and you deserve a real one. Can I get a fire started for us in the mean time?"

Thoroughly perplexed, Regina gave a slight nod which Ruby took as progress and started gathering kindling to build another fire. Once the twigs and branches were set up and the werewolf was off collecting more firewood, Regina slowly relaxed enough to take a seat and light the tinder with flint and steel from her pack. She is enjoying the heat and flickering of the flames when Ruby returns with more branches and pine cones.

"You got it started. That's great! Let's put some pine cones in, they'll make the fire smell nice. Too bad there's no cinnamon around here …"

"Not to be rude, but you are the oddest person I have ever met." Regina finally adds a bit surprised at her own forthrightness with the stranger.

"It's ok." Ruby keeps smiling. "I like it like that. I used to live here many years ago but my time away has changed me in more ways than one."

Despite her earlier confidence, Regina retreats from the conversation and only nods and hands over the water pouch from her pack when asked. The plan is to boil water and sterile the strips of clothing to bandage their injuries. Lulled by the quiet and the fire, Regina can't help but wonder where everything went wrong and if the person in front of her will end up being a friend or foe in the days to come. She knows better than most how deceiving looks can be.


	7. Chapter 7

The women continue in silence as they tend to their wounds separately on opposite side of the fire. Ruby hesitates. She wants to offer to take a look at the bite mark she left on the other woman's forearm during their brawl but thinks better of it. _If this Regina is anything like the one in Storybooke, then I'd better give her space and wait for her to open up._ So instead she makes list in her head of all the differences between the woman sitting across from her and the Regina she had gotten used to seeing around town. Most glaring was the age difference; when Ruby first laid eyes on the younger woman; she was shocked that the Mills witch she had been tracking turned out young enough to be Regina's daughter. Besides the age difference, Ruby was confused why during their battle; Regina had not used her innate magic. She could sense the power coursing through the younger woman but she seemed oblivious to it. Once Ruby realized who she had cornered, she had expected a fire ball aim her direction at the very least. Therefore, the knife attack came unpredicted. _Last but not least, she's prickly for sure but doesn't seem as hard yet as her older counterpart. What the hell is going on?_ Ruby wonders to herself.

"Can I ask you how you are healing so fast? Last night I was sure I had killed you." Regina asks, bringing Ruby back to the present. "

"I don't mind. Healing quickly is one of the perks of being a child of the moon. Though it was touch and go there for a moment if my eye sight would return." Ruby explains, leaving Regina unsettled. _I am not my mother,_ she tells herself _. I was defending myself._


	8. Chapter 8

The golden rays of autumn finally make their way into the clearing, bringing with them much needed warmth. As the morning wears on the pair go about their tasks with few words spoken. Ruby feels the shift in the atmosphere between them and gathers her courage to start her apology:

"I'm sorry I cornered you and attacked you unprovoked. Not only did I injure you, I put you in a terrifying situation where you were fighting for your life. My blind anger and recklessness caused this mess and I sincerely regret my actions. With your permission, I would like to try to make things right by protecting you and helping you arrive safely to where you are traveling."

Regina listens carefully and weighs her choices before responding to the other woman's proposal. "Very well, I will take you up on your offer and thank you for the apology." Diplomacy and extreme caution are her only options. The Enchanted Forest she knew seems to have vanished overnight and only the ruins of the ravaged landscape remain. Here she'll need any advantage to survive and find out what happen to everyone. But a werewolf seems an unlikely ally but better than nothing.

"I can tell that's code for 'I don't trust you, but I'll play along for now'." Ruby answered.

"You presume too much," is Regina's bland reply.

Ruby merely gives a shrug and chuckles. "I don't think so, you remind me a lot of someone."

"And who would that be? Pray tell", Regina counters.

Ruby just smiles and says, "That's for me to know and you to find out."


End file.
